dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saeko Bichu
WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT PRETAINS TO THE YANDERE CHAN SIMULATOR GAME. WE USED THE LIKENESS OF ART FOR THE CHARACTER. THAT IS ALL. WE DO NOT OWN THIS LIKENESS yandere_chan_by_solunee-d92r59k.png|'" Senpai -- Will. Be. Mine. He ''doesn't have a choice. "' General Info 5602982d407fc71f45afa0d0_57179b064887f84826bcf8a3_320.jpg ayano_aishi_by_lexpuya-d9xq4la.png '''Name:' Saeko Bichu Age: 15 Height: 5' 7 Weight: 123 lbs Hair Color: Jet Black Eye Color: Charcoal Grey Blood Type: A - DoB: May 25th Apperance IXQjPdmF.png|''Saeko holding her love note to Senpai'' tumblr_o5r2rx6Ccr1ufkd11o1_500.png Saeko has a gentle face, misleadingly sweet smile, and charcoal gray eyes. She has hair as black as night that she usually sports into a long ponytail that reaches her waist. Her skin is milky and peachy pale. When her true nature shows, her eyes are empty and soulless, and she wears a disturbingly creepy smile. Behavior/Personality 10bac90d4895a966d650a371b95b7fa6.jpg Saeko is under normal circumstances a complete and total sweetheart. Fairly known among her friends and peers in the Freshmen Class of Kasaiahana High School, anyone would tell you that she is a pleasant girl to be around. Saeko is apart of the Photography club at school and enjoys taking pictures. Fun, vibrant, and chipper, Saeko is sure to make fast friends with anybody she meets. e8a354612a7181a25304f35e94356be9.jpg As of recently she has taken a rather unnaturally unhealthy interest in fellow student who currently is attending the high school. She may like this boy . . . even LOVE him. No ordinary love; it was more likely a deep obsession that has begun to brew in her heart. Of course no one else knows this and she is definitely not going to reveal this. yandere_simulator_by_klyree-d97mddg.png yandere-please-understand-senpai.png However, do not be fooled. Be on your guard. Saeko Bichu is, as her name suggests, a PSYCHO B*TCH ! And she is one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. Between a psycho and a b*tch, she is more of the former. Roleplay Allignment Yandere-chanPointing.png runningyandere_chan_by_goldenaura2015-d9u55uc.png ''Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' ' tumblr_nw248yRCh81s4ptnao1_1280.jpg ' Freshmen Student 'Fighting Style' ''She currently has no specific fighting style. '' Chi Form Satsui no Hadou The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) ''Destruction Chi '''Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' Anything that is accessable to her at the time. Allies/Enemies 'Background' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Stamina " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Kai's Characters Category:Generation 1